


At My Fingertips

by ichisasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Online Dating, SasuSaku - Freeform, Tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichisasu/pseuds/ichisasu
Summary: Naruto often throws parties at Sasuke's place against his will. One night Sasuke is bored at one of these parties and looks for company on an app called Tinder. He swipes right on one particular girl that catches his attention. Turns out, she is way more than what Sasuke had initially bargained for.





	1. 1

**At My Fingertips**

**Synopsis** : Sasuke needs entertainment and a distraction to pass time with while at one of Naruto's regular weekend parties. He resorts to achieve this goal, through an app called tinder. He matches with a certain woman who turned out to be more than just a swipe.

**Pair** : Sasusaku

**Rating** : M

**Warning** : Profanity and some sexual content, alcohol consumption. Mentions of some drugs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. This is a college AU where none of the terrible shit that happened to Sasuke like his entire clan being slaughtered ever occurred. Because of the lack of trauma to his character in this AU, he's a little OOC. If you don't like that, sorry.

* * *

1

It's the same every damn weekend. Naruto follows me home after college classes like he usually does, I minded at first, but the dobe turned out to be good company. At least, that's what I learned over the years. But even then, I can only tolerate so much from him.

Now I sit on _my_ couch in _my_ apartment annoyed as fuck because the stupid blonde is standing on my coffee table, drunk.

"Body shots!" He yells and nearly trips on his own feet and off the coffee table and onto the ground. But he doesn't, unfortunately. I would have liked to see that.

My apartment is hot boxed and I inwardly groan. That's going to be a pain to try to air out with the limited windows in my small two-bedroom apartment. As it is, I'm on my last strike with the landlord. He is not a fan of Naruto's parties which inconveniently, he chooses to host at my place despite my opposition to it. One of these days I'll fucking snap. But for now, I don't care what they do as long as no one breaks my shit and people clean up their puke when it happens.

"Teme! Ino wants you to take a shot off her!"

Of course. No surprise there.

"Pass."

Naruto gives me that look he always does when he disapproves of something I do or say.

"Come on dude she's _hot!_ You're passing on that?" He points his hand holding a bottle of vodka towards her. Her eyes are looking at me full of desire, but I don't reciprocate that for her.

"I'll take a shot but not off anyone's body." Naruto considers this and hands me the damn bottle. I take a decent swig and the cheap liquor burns down my throat, I welcome it. This cheap liquor might not taste good but no one's looking for that here. Everyone just wants something to get the job done for the night. A guaranteed good time. I won't get as shitfaced as they do, though. I never do.

Naruto hollers in his drunken state when I hand back the bottle to him.

"Finally, were getting started!" A few other people join him randomly. Eventually he joins a different crowd and leaves me alone. He talks comically with Kiba and some cocky guy named Neji who has his arm wrapped around some girl with space buns.

I make my way towards my kitchen and open my fridge which is off limits to everyone else, and pull out a beer and a box of pizza.

From behind me someone says, "Hey man, can I have one of those?"

It's Gaara. He looks about as happy as I do about being here at this party. Which is relieving on my part to know not everyone here is stupefied by liquor and the college party spirit.

"Yeah. Which one? Beer or pizza?"

"Both?" I shrug and pass him a beer and I pull out the entire pizza box.

Gaara is an okay guy, which is why I find it surprising that he's even here.

"Didn't think I'd see you at one of these stupid parties" he raises a part of his face where his eyebrow _should_ be, but he shaves them off apparently. This guy takes the emo look to a whole fucking different level. Though, it's kind of badass.

"Stupid? They're your parties, Sasuke. And usually I'd be literally anywhere else, but Temari dragged me here."

I want to correct him and tell him I would never host such shitty parties but I get distracted and search the crowd for two spiky blonde pigtails but I don't find them.

"I don't see her here." I state casually. I realize then I probably am coming off as accusatory, but I don't really care and seems like neither does Gaara.

"She's in the bathroom hooking up with Shikamaru."

_My bathroom._

I pity the guy. "Hn. Let's take a shot to that man." Really though, my goal tonight requires me to be the most functionally unsober as I can possibly get.

We take a few tequila shots, which, I prefer. It's enough for him to ease up and for me to gain the fucking courage for what I want to do tonight. Not that I need it, but again, I prefer it.

Some time passes, and a box of beers shared between Gaara and I later, I begin to feel the effects of the alcohol on my body. I feel warm and my annoyance thins ever so slightly. The music seems louder than before and my mind begins to follow the songs beats but no one at this party is nearly as interesting as I'd like them to be. I walk my way over to my couch and plop next to some timid girl who blushes at seeing me. I don't miss the way her unusual, kind of creepy colored eyes follow Naruto's every move.

I chuckle. _People actually find that idiot alluring?_

Probably takes a special kind of someone to be attracted to that irritating blonde, though.

I pull my already unlocked phone and its warm to the touch. Probably because it's been on inside my pocket this entire fucking time.

My fingertip presses the reddish flame icon on my screen and it opens up to a picture of a girl with that snapchat dog filter over her face. Not my type.

I swipe left.

And then again.

Left.

Left.

Left.

I must be more buzzed than I thought because I don't notice when Naruto sits next to me on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He catches me by surprise and I scowl at him.

" _Shit._ You scared me." He ignores me and eyes the screen on my phone.

"Sasuke, what are you hiding?" he teases and it annoys me.

"I'm not hiding it." I roll my eyes. "I'm trying to find any one remotely interesting so I can leave your shitty party." I keep swiping left.

Naruto protests in a childish manner. "But I thought you'd stay for this one!" He's really drunk.

"Hn. No." I keep swiping.

"Fine, teme! But if you're going to leave you're going to leave for a chick so fucking hot she's worthy of taking your time." Never mind, he's not drunk, he's fucking _trashed._

"That hardly made any sense." His eyes bulge out of his head and he brings my phone up to his face in disbelief.

I take it he's found someone he likes.

"Look at her." He basically shoves my phone in my face.

"Space, Naruto." I nudge him away. _Wow._ Usually Naruto doesn't have a good eye for good things, but this time, he really outdid himself.

The girl in the picture is fucking stunning. I almost swipe right immediately but I remember Naruto next to me and I try to regain my self-control. My urges under the influence, no doubt. I swipe through her pictures and pretend like I'm considering but there's really no need. She's hot. Outrageously hot.

She has the weirdest hair color I've ever seen on a girl and her eyes are the most intense, mesmerizing shade of green I've ever seen. Her bio says she's currently in medical school and its worded in a way that makes me believe she probably downloaded the app on a whim and probably doesn't even belong on it. Or even needs to be on it, I'm sure she could get anything she wants out of any guy of her choosing.

Finally, I swipe right. To my fucking surprise the congratulatory screen pops up telling me we've both matched each other.

I send her a message. I'd be stupid not to.

"Holy shit dude I can't believe you matched with a ten like that!" Naruto basically yells in my face and I smell the alcohol that he reeks of.

I see the timid girl out of the corner of my eye lower her head and I realize then this is possibly the most fucked up situation she could find herself in. She gets off the couch and walks away. Naruto, the idiot that he is, doesn't even notice.

I send a simple: Hey.

She replies quickly.

**_Sakura: Hey :)_ **

**_Sasuke: Are you busy tonight?_ **

**_Sakura: I'm studying for a big exam tomorrow. Are you?_ **

**_Sasuke: Rough. I'm bored at a party, and you seemed like fun company._ **

**_Sakura: Haha, been there. Well, I'm not busy tomorrow afternoon? We could do something?_ **

"Fuck, that's a whole day away" I say mostly to myself. I'd rather not be bored hosting something I've no inch of interest for tonight, but she's too perfect to say no to.

"What?" Naruto asks at my side.

"No, it's nothing."

**_Sasuke: Yeah. Let's not decide till then what though. I can pick you up?_ **

I'm not one to get hung up on a woman's looks alone, in fact, if this goes left, we're done. But the pink haired woman sending my screen into a frenzy, is a true creature of beauty. Itachi's words reverberate in my half drunken mind.

_Don't be so tense, foolish little brother. Let go a little._

He's one to fucking talk.

**_Sakura: I like the way you think. I live at the Konoha University dorms._ **

**_Sasuke: See you then._ **

How the fuck did I get myself into a date, with a woman I've never met?

* * *

A.N/ Hey I've been wanting to write a short story about SasuSaku in a college, dating app AU. So here it is. The tone in this story will be different than in Crow In the Sky. It's not as dark and I would like to incorporate more humor into this story, so I hope you enjoy! I don't know how many chapters it will be but I don't think it will be many, but we'll see. Also, chapters in this story won't be as long as in CITS either, if you read it and enjoy it, let me know!

EDIT: ok well I'm semi better now and writing again and reading back what I wrote I feel like I fucked with Sasuke's character a little too much so I went back and rewrote some parts of the chapters I did not like. But, still, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it as much. Thankyou. Also, thankyou to the people who wished me good luck and wishes on my health, really appreciate it.


	2. 2

**At My Fingertips**

**Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or its characters. Mentions of alcohol and alcohol consumption in this chapter. Lots of profanity too.

* * *

2

The next morning is what I had expected it to be. It's what it always is, the same troublesome routine. I wake up and find people passed out in various parts of my apartment. Which means I have to wake every single one of them up and kick them out. Which results in people saying things to me like, "Okay we get it, you asshole." or the more popular response: "Fuck off."

But fuck that. Eventually their sleep spell wears off and they realize who the fuck they're talking to and they scamper off like scared dogs.

There's trash littering my floors, but I don't clean it up. That's Naruto's job. He knows that by now. Some people offer to take him off my plate, and I refuse every time. Some days he manages to slip from under my nose and that results in him receiving some rather unpleasant series of texts from me. But so far, he's come back to clean up his mess every time. That dobe is more responsible than he seems, surprisingly.

Speaking of Naruto, he's more often than not sleeping comfortably in my guest room like the asshole he is, and leaves everyone else to pass out on uncomfortable wood floors. He's claimed some sort of ownership of that room, I guess I don't mind. As long as he doesn't start to believe that he _lives_ here, because he sure as hell doesn't.

No way I'm fucking letting him live with me, ever. He's a complete slob, and he eats a week's worth of groceries in one fucking sitting. I've seen it.

I have college classes in the morning, so I'm usually awake before nine. I make myself an easy breakfast, mostly because I don't know how to cook for shit. My brother was the one born with that talent, ever since he moved out to go live with his girlfriend, I guess fiancé now, I've been cursed with only eating fucking omelettes in the morning. If you can even call them omelettes.

Whatever, if Itachi knew what I was eating now he'd probably drop dead on the spot and then resurrect himself to come fucking slap me or something.

"What are you eating?" Naruto walks into my small kitchen and rubs the sleep off his eyes.

"Eggs." I say through a mouthful.

"Did you make me any?" He says with a sort of hopeful tone.

"Why the hell would I do that? Make yourself food."

"Because that's what friends do!"

I laugh. "You're more of a parasite than a friend. Anyways, I'm leaving soon. You look like shit, you should probably shower after, you know, you clean up your mess." I motion towards my utterly trashed living room.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Are you going to go see that girl? The one from last night?" He asks while he pours himself my favorite cereal, captain crunch, and empties the box. I want to walk over and smack him with that same box and then pour the cereal back into it, but what he says catches me off guard.

_Oh fucking hell. I'd forgotten for a second._

How could I almost forget? A sort of dread blooms in my chest. What the fuck did I get myself into?

He must sense my hesitance because then he asks, "Sasuke, you weren't that fucked up, were you?"

_Of course not._

"No... I won't see her till later probably, I'm just going to class." I grab my keys off the rack and throw my black hoodie on. I need to get out of here now before he starts to talk about her more and more, and he'll throw me into a real fucking state of panic. Panic that usually translates into anger for me.

"Right." He says, "She's hot, don't fuck it up."

I can't believe he actually remembered that, he was totally fucking wasted. She must have really made an impression on him.

"I never do." I say and slam the door behind me.

* * *

I go to college, some people hate it, I fucking love it.

Once upon a time, when I was stupid and young and thought that I should follow my father's footsteps and become part of the city police force, I majored in criminal justice.

One year in and I realized I hated it. So, I switched my major to what I truly fucking love, passionately. Art.

My parents argued a lot about it with me, Itachi's support was the only reason I followed through with it. Now, I'm glad I did.

At college, I take whatever fucking classes I want. Today, I'm going to my studio sculpture class. My professor, Kakashi Hatake, is a grade A fucking sculptor. I mean seriously, the man knows his shit. Though, all he really does is make sculptures of naked women. Him and I, we have a sort of kinship together, it makes class all that more fun.

We spend the day listening to music and getting our hands dirty. Another professor, Yamato, joins the studio and he works on this bad ass wooden sculpture he's making of an enormous eagle. I mean huge, the size of a truck, almost. The hours pass by quickly, I attend the rest of my classes and before I know it I'm driving back home.

It's May, the semester is almost over. Once I finish my sculpture, my last final of the year, that's it. I probably will take the summer semester off, though I plan on getting my own studio space to work in soon. There's no way I'll keep my shit it my apartment, people will fucking ruin it for sure. I'm not really down for that.

When I enter my apartment, Naruto is asleep on my couch.

_Fucking fantastic._

I ignore him and just head to my room and plop down on my bed. Sculpture making takes a toll on my body, usually. Especially around my arms.

A sound rings from my pocket.

**_Sakura: Hey, turns out I can't make it today, sorry :(_ **

Damn.

Am I disappointed? Not really. Maybe I'm a little relieved? Actually, I'm both disappointed and relieved.

**_Sasuke: That's fine._ **

**_Sakura: Maybe another time?_ **

**_Sasuke: Yeah._ **

**_Sakura: I'll message you later then :)_ **

I settle into bed and sigh heavily, the feeling of soft fabric slowly luring me to sleep.

But of course, I can't even get that.

A loud thud sounds from my living room, and then a long pause.

"Sasuke?" It's Naruto.

"Yeah, in here, dobe."

He leans against my door frame.

"Didn't know you came back." He rubs his head.

"Did you fall off the couch?" I ask, he probably did.

"No... maybe. Only because I heard something, I guess it was you. What's with that expression?" He walks to sit on the couch by my TV.

I sigh deeply. I mean, I see no reason to even talk about it. But he'll ring it out of me if I don't tell him. Better just to avoid that.

"Nothing. But that girl cancelled."

Naruto gives me one of his stupid sympathetic faces.

"Don't give me that, it's not a big deal. Probably a catfish, no ones that fucking perfect around here." Naruto breaks out in a fit of laughter. I can't help but join him.

"That sucks man. Actually, that's perfect. Shikamaru is throwing a party, he told me to invite you. Let's go?"

Jesus, they really don't know when to stop. It's not like I have anything to do for the afternoon anyways. So, I guess I'm not any better.

"Yeah. I'm going to sleep for a while though, you should leave."

"Why?" He says, sort of offended. I had to say it though, he's slowly crossing the line between freeloader friend and unwanted roommate. The difference is very fucking small.

"Don't you have things to do at home maybe?" Naruto gives me a hard _no._ But moves to walk out of my room anyways.

"See you later man."

"Yeah."

* * *

Shikamaru always throws decent parties. There's good alcohol, there's good music and there's the added benefit that his family is fucking loaded, so there's enough room and places to explore.

We get to his house and I'm greeted by the guy but, I get the feeling he's not my biggest fan. I really don't care though, I let him come to my place and hook up with girls in my bathroom, showing the minimum effort is the least he could do.

We sit on a couch in Shikamaru's oversized living room. Naruto, some guy called Rock Lee, Neji, space bun's, and Ino sit on the floor and play that kiss, whatever it's called, card game.

I'm not into that. I'm accompanied on the couch by Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara, again. Seriously, he could say no to these things. We watch some game playing on the TV, baseball. I know the sport enough to follow along, but lose interest quickly.

When space bun's drops her card during her pass to Neji, she starts making out with him and everyone cheers.

"I'm going to go check out the rest of the party." I say as I leave the crowd.

Too rowdy.

I need something to drink. I make my way outside, there's music blasting and unfamiliar faces are dancing to the music with red cups in their hands. Some girls eye me in suggestive ways but I really don't feel like playing the luring in game tonight. I recognize a few people from college, like Sai, who I have a couple classes with. He's with more people I don't know. I see rows of coolers and I pull out a Smirnoff. I'm not looking for anything too strong tonight. Just this one will probably do.

There's more people in the upper levels of the house I start making my way upstairs but someone pushes past me and spills my drink all over my hoodie and jeans.

_Fucking great. Just perfect._

I feel the cold liquid make contact with my skin.

"Fuck. Watch where you're-"

"I'm so sorry!"

And then familiar, stunning, green eyes meet mine.

* * *

A.N/ Ahhhhhh! So sorryyy haha, I had to leave it off there for the *dramatic effect*


	3. 3

  **At My Fingertips**

 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or its characters. More alcohol, holy shit. And Profanity. I'm warning you there is some sexualish content.

* * *

3

"Sakura?" I can't believe she's in front of me right now. Her realization clearly registers on her face.

"And you're Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

_Me?_

Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. Shikamaru's parties usually run pretty big. I was just under the impression she had other things to do, like study or some shit. I don't know. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined finally meeting her face to face like this.

"I know the host. I didn't think I'd find you here."

She seems to panic because a blush begins to decorate her face and she gets all fidgety all of a sudden.

Did I say something?

_Oh._

She probably thinks I'm bothered to find her at a party like this, the party she basically blew me off for. But I didn't even think that, in fact, it doesn't bother me at all. I don't even know her. I'm not some crazy psycho stalker on the internet who cares about her every decision and constantly wonders about her whereabouts.

I'd say finding her like this is a pleasant surprise, and good timing.

"Oh yeah, me neither. My friend begged me to come with her to this party as a wingman, but I lost her. And I don't know anyone else here. I should have stayed home… o-or gone to meet you."

She struggles to meet my eyes, pitying her, I make easy conversation.

"Who's your friend?" I ask, curious to know who she associates with here.

"She's blonde, her name is Ino." She says and her eyes scan the room behind me, looking for her I'm sure.

Wait, did she fucking say Ino?

"Ino? You're friends with _her?"_

Out of all people…

She blushes more.

"I know. It doesn't seem like it. She's so… and I'm so…"

What is she talking about? Is she seriously comparing herself to Ino? Whatever she thinks Ino has above her, she's wrong.

"That's not what I meant, Sakura." Her mesmerizing eyes snap up to mine, she seems surprised to have heard me use her name.

"Do you know her?" She asks.

"Yeah. Well, only a little. I wouldn't go as far as to call her a friend. But we have a lot of mutual friends."

Your friend is always on top of my dick and needs to hop off it, I want to tell her, but that would probably end up playing against me.

"Oh, really? Well anyways, I'm so sorry I spilled your drink on you! I'll help you clean it up." She says and leads me towards the kitchen before I can even tell her not to worry about it, which catches me off guard. I let her guide me to her destination.

We go to the kitchen and she hands me paper towels. This time I do tell her not to worry about it. Why the fuck am I wearing a hoodie when it's about to be summer anyways? I guess I got used to it, given the fact that I wore it every day of fall and winter. I peel off the soaked garment and I just end up pouring us some shots, unsure of what else to do. Surprisingly, she drinks. Even more, she handles her liquor well. Me on the other hand, not so much. So I refrain from overdoing it. As always.

Alcohol makes her talkative, she tells me about herself like how she lives alone at the college dorms. How difficult and time consuming her classes are, and how much she loves to learn about healing techniques. Overall, she just seemed like a genuine fucking person. I find myself following her stories closely. I can't remember the last time I had a conversation like this, someone introducing themselves to me, exposing the basics of their life. It was Naruto, but that was years ago. I still find myself learning more things about that fool. All terrible, however.

She stops occasionally to say things like "Oh I'm rambling! I'm sorry, I don't want to bore you." But I stop her quick in her tracks.

"You're not. Don't worry about it." And she smiles shyly and continues with her stories. I ask questions in between, which surprises us both.

Some people drop by and ask us how we're doing. To which I find a surprising annoyance with. I introduce them all to Sakura. When Kiba comes, and makes a nasty remark towards her, I think of maybe ripping his head off then and there, but Sakura, I've come to learn, can stand for herself.

She makes an insulting remark back, that stirs Kiba, he becomes quickly offended and reaching agitation.

"Fuck off, Kiba." He scatters off at that.

How is she real? Her eyes become more and more alluring the more I look at them. Her hair, now that I've seen up close, seems like it's her natural hair color. Which is really strange and peculiar. I don't know how that's even scientifically possible, fuck if I knew.

The alcohol is probably pushing my desire this far. I just embrace the rare moment of actually enjoying the presence and company of another person.

But that's short lived.

"Sasuke, I've been looking for you! Where have you- _Oh._ "

_Yes, Naruto. Read the room, and leave._

"Oh you must be Sakura!" He says in a very cheerful tone. Oh how great, he's been drinking.

"Yes I am." She flashes him a smile, a real one. But she doesn't question how Naruto knows her name.

I chime in.

"Sakura, this is my idiot friend Naruto. Naruto, Sakura." I say unamused. She chuckles.

"Sasuke is behaving, right? He's not being an asshole?" He jokes in his drunken state. She seems to notice this too.

"Why would I be an asshole?" I say through my teeth.

_Leave._

"No, he's not. Actually, Sasuke, I feel a little sick." She hunches over and catches herself on the counter.

_Oh fuck._

She raises her hand to my shoulder so she can bear her weight there. I, in turn, raise my hand absentmindedly to support her back. I don't know what to do, really. She seemed fine a second ago.

"Can you help me find a restroom or something?" I thought she could handle her alcohol well, maybe she is just good at putting up fronts.

I nod and find the nearest restroom and forget all about Naruto. I walk her there, and once we arrive, I realize I'm really out of my element. I stand awkwardly by the door.

"Uh, do you need my help in there, or something?"

"Yeah, can you just close the door behind you?"

I do what she says. But when I turn around to face her, she crashes her lips to mine.

_What the fuck is going on right now?_

Her lips taste like a combination of strawberry chapstick, mint, and alcohol. It takes me a moment to regain my senses, but when I do, I reciprocate the action, _hungrily._

My body reacts instinctively to hers, relieved at the sure movements of myself, despite my mind having elevated to a different plane. Sakura along with me.

She runs her tongue against my bottom lip, the sensation sparks a feeling that begins at the bottom of my spine and slowly engulfs my body in desire. Desire for her. She's a good kisser, her lips mold to mine perfectly. She kisses me like she has kissed me before, she syncs with my timing and breathing perfectly. Her arms come to wrap around my neck. And she sensually trails her hands up my neck and into my hair, where she lightly pulls at the roots. I didn't know I liked that before now.

Goosebumps raise on my skin. There's an uncomfortable height difference, though. I take advantage of that. I reach down to lift her onto the sink and pin her against the mirror. My hands roam hungrily up her thighs and up to under her shirt. Her skin is incredibly warm and soft, and it feeds into my want for her even more. My hands come to rest on her hips and she opens her legs for me to settle between. She wraps them around my hips to bring my body closer to hers.

_Fuck._

I don't know if seconds or minutes, or hell, even hours have passed. I lose my sense of time and enjoy the feeling of being close to her like this.

She says through our kiss, "Sorry I lied. It just didn't seem like he was going to go away."

 _Makes, sense. Good plan,_ is what I want to say but all I can muster is a simple "Mmhhmm."

My mouth trails wet kisses along her jaw and she mules, I keep going down further and further until my lips reach her neck and gently nip at her skin there. She gasps when I bare my teeth lightly to her soft skin. My body wants to get closer to hers, to find pleasure and bliss with her. With every passing second, my thoughts and actions begin to get primal. Straying away from rationality.

But the sounds of pleasure she emits while our hips rock together and I bring my mouth back to find her plump and gentle lips cause images of our bodies doing sinful things with each other to pop into mind. Then I realize we can't do this. She's been drinking and her judgement is clouded. I know I want to do this, but for all I know, this is only the effect of liquid courage for her.

It takes great effort on my part to pull away from our kiss, "Sakura…"

But she protests and pulls my shirt closer to her to bring my lips back to hers, "Kiss me, please." She whispers seductively and every fucking cell in my body is ignited.

With my hands, I try to stop the grinding of her hips, "Sakura… we can't."

She whimpers from the loss of contact when I pull away again. I rest my forehead against hers and watch her beautiful emerald eyes and face contort into a sour expression.

Part of me is fucking happy she wants me as much as I want her.

"We can." She says. Her expression is so fucking cute I want to agree with her but I know better.

"No. But I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do to you when you're sober. I'll do it once, and then twice, and then however many fucking times you want after that."

Her legs try to pull me back against her again and a teasing smile splays out on her gorgeous face.

I laugh and halt her movements.

She lets out a sigh.

"Fine. I guess you're right. I should probably go find Ino either way." She gets off the sink.

"I know where she is." I take her hand in mine, mostly in a possessive act for every other guy to see who they shouldn't try to fucking get at tonight unless they're willing to deal with me. I lead us both back to the couch in the living room.

Ino isn't at the living room when we get there.

It was a useless trip that only earned me curious, nosy fucking glances. As soon as I realized the blonde wasn't there, I pulled Sakura and I away from the curious crowd.

"Who was your friend looking for tonight again?" Maybe she's with him.

"Sai."

I almost fucking choke, _Sai? That emotionally incapable fool?_

Ino has sunken really low.

"You're joking." Sakura looks at me with an expression that tells me she's being dead serious.

We look for them for a good thirty minutes before I realize they are probably outside. I was right.

We approach them and seem to catch Sai's attention.

"Sasuke." He greets.

"Sai. Ino."

The blonde greets Sakura a little too loudly. "Sakura! Where have you been all night!? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ino. When are we leaving?" She asks. Ino makes a weird expression.

"Actually, about that…" She leans in to tell Sakura the rest.

Sakura is visibly unhappy with what Ino had to say.

"Seriously Ino? What am I supposed to do? I have to be somewhere early tomorrow."

"Sakura, I'm sorry. It's just-" But Sakura turns to walk away from her.

"Whatever." She makes her way back to me, the apparent scowl on her face tells me shes' upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Ino, she's leaving with Sai and she was supposed to find us a ride back home _together._ Now I don't know how to get home."

"I can take you." I say it before I even realize I do.

Fuck. Well, that doesn't sound too bad. If Sakura has to leave, then there's really no reason for me to stay here either.

"Really? Can you? I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"It's fine."

She then asks a little more hesitantly, "Okay. Well, are you okay to drive?"

 _Yes._ I didn't even drink half as much as she did.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you want to leave now?"

She nods. So, I take her home. She lives at the Konoha University dorms, that's about all the direction instructions I need to know. The drive there is spent mostly in a comfortable silence. Sakura begins to doze off in my passenger seat. But I nudge her awake gently to tell her we're almost there. She tells me about how she needs to be up early to help her professor with something, since she's a TA. And about how her professor and she are extremely close and trusting of each other. When she tells me this, I can't help but notice that parallel between Kakashi and I.

I park in front of her dorm building, and unlock the doors.

"Thank you for the ride, Sasuke-kun." She peels my hand off my lap, takes the pen in my cup holder, and scribbles ten neat numbers finished off with her name.

_Sakura._

"Call or text me if you're ever close by. I'll invite you up for some tea?"

I nod. "Sure." She leans across from her seat and kisses my cheek before she closes the door behind her and heads up to her room.

She leaves me alone with the memory of her body and lips against mine.

* * *

A.N/ AHHHHHHH! THEY KISSED! A double update! I hope you guys like it, let me know. I am enjoying all the nice comments, thank you :)


	4. about the changes

Hey guys, what's up, hello, it's me.

I'll make this short.

I've changed some stuff in the last chapters I had already written. Even deleted some. So, you might want to reread them. I gave this story much thought during my injury hiatus. And I discovered a new way to go about it. The story was in its early stages so eh, good thing I figured that out early.

My wrists are better, thank you to those of you who wished me good health.

Still, the next chapter is a little different, I mean it's a different POV and they are different characters so the tone does kinda change.

Also the next couple of chapters are time skips. So watch out for that! If i find anything significant during the time skips, I'll just fill you in through the story itself. ENJOY and thank you for your patience!


	5. 4

**At My Fingertips**

**Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or its characters. I mean that's obvious. Profanity, Mature content, what else? Mentions of alcohol.

* * *

4

**SAKURA**

My alarm rings loudly and annoyingly at my bedside. I slam the snooze button. And pull myself out of bed unwillingly. I stayed up too late last night with Tsunade-shishou practicing a new technique she wanted to teach me alone. I could still feel the toll of learning an entire level 5 technique in one session on my body. My muscles ache but I still manage to get through my morning routine and soon enough, my lab coat is on and my coffee is hot and ready for me to drink. I was lucky enough to be able to live in the dorms this semester, against father's wishes of course. He'd rather I stay in the small town I grew up in and study there, but being a doctor requires University level education. But father is as traditional as they come, still, as his daughter he very much supported me in the end.

My phone rings in my pocket on the way to class.

**Sasuke: Are you sure you have time?**

Does he? Sometimes it seems like he's busier than I am.

**Sakura: Yes! Stop asking! I'll see you after my class ends.**

**Sasuke: Fine. I'll pick you up same place. See you later.**

I chuckle. I could picture him grumpily pouting as he sent that.

Ino catches up with me on my way to class.

"Why are you laughing, forehead? Your lover send you a dirty text?" She imitates a vulgar action with her hips and arms, and people eye us weirdly.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. We're not lovers, we're just-"

"If you say friends I will slap you. Friends don't spend every damned day together. You don't even spend that much time with me!"

"You never ask! Besides, we both don't have time."

"But you have time for a boy appointment at the end of every day?" She sheepishly smiles and raises a suspicious eyebrow at me.

"Ino! Quiet down, will you? It's really not like that. He just comes over sometimes and we- well we…"

"We what, forehead? Make love passionately into the night?"

She really is agitating. Ever since she found out about Sasuke, she can't drop the topic. Somehow, some way, she manages to mention him every chance she gets. I know she wants me to spill some non-existent juicy details of a lovers night, as she would to me, but there is no tale like that for me to tell.

Really, Sasuke and I, we just spend time together. She should see him at the end of every day, he looks so beaten up. Exhausted almost. His dark hair unruly and a shadow under his eyes. Some nights, he practically begs me to perform a medical healing technique on his muscles, I almost want to tell him to take a break, for a week at least.

And after that, he just sits at my dining table and we _talk._ Over tea, of course. He listens to me ramble first, usually. During the first couple of days, he wouldn't share much. But he'd indulge in my story telling, and occasionally teases me on my bad luck with other members of the medical wing at school. But time passed, and he'd share things about his day too. Which are mostly filled with stories of his irritating mentor, as he likes to put it, and his impossible deadlines for projects. Which I'm starting to think are not so impossible, because based on his recounts, he manages to get every single one of them in on time. And when I ask him how he did he shrugs it off. "It went fine." But I was rearranging his scattered papers one night when he came over just after class, and his grades were all shockingly perfect A's. So I make sure not to believe him now when he says he did just "fine".

It's refreshing to hear someone talk about anything _but_ medicine. I like to hear him talk about his art. Sometimes, rarely but still, he gets a little carried away with passion, talking about a new piece he's working on. And when he realizes, a slight blush decorates his godly pale face, and he shyly changes the subject.

I don't push him for details. Sasuke gives when he wants. When the day is over, he leaves. These days, maybe but I'm not too sure, it seems like he leaves reluctantly. Maybe I'm just imagining it. Maybe he's just too tired to drive home, to his friend Naruto. _Dobe,_ as he likes to call him.

Last night I didn't get to see him, so after class today I'd promised a longer than usual session. He in turn, promised he'd bring food. That's enough pay for me.

"Sakura, did you even hear me? Geez."

"What? Sorry. But you're wrong, you know. He really just does come over to talk."

"Sakura, Ino. Gossip later, class starts now."

We both chuckle, and straighten out our seats.

In unison, we say: "Yes, Tsunade-shishou."

* * *

"Where do you want me?" Sasuke asks, already having pulled his shirt off. When he'd first asked if I could try this technique on him, and I'd agreed, having to concentrate on the task alone was impossible. Not when a chiseled god was right under my fingertips. He seemed amused by my being flustered. Several weeks into treatment later, and my heart still does a little skip at seeing him like that. I guess it can't be helped. But at least now, I can complete the task properly and professionally.

"Chair is not comfortable. Let's just stay here this time."

He scrutinizes me.

"Cut me a break, were doing this for twice as long." I wine ironically, but he doesn't take that lightly, as intended.

"Sakura, you don't have to do thi-"

"Oh shhhh! It's good practice for me, and well you, it's just good for you. Come on." I pat the carpeted floor just under me with my palm. I sit on my comfortable bed, in my studio dorm.

He does as he's told, and exposes his shoulders to me. He doesn't even resist, by the feel of his back, I know he needs this.

"Jesus, it's only been a day. How long is this sculpture going to take you? You should take better care of yourself."

"I finished it today, finally." He says and his exhaustion is clear in his voice. For his sake, I don't push further. Besides, the silence helps me better concentrate. I begin his treatment, gently massaging his tightened muscles, knowing where to apply more pressure, where to guide more chakra, as Shishou likes to call it. Having someone to practice on regularly has really helped me improve. I'm working towards an apprenticeship for Tsunade herself. But for that, I'd have to score the highest for it. In terms of that, Sasuke is my god send.

Sasuke's skin is always oddly warm, but in return that helps me know where muscle isn't getting enough blood flow. Two hours later and he seems like he's turned into a pile of putty.

"We're finished." I tell him. But it takes him a while to gather himself and join me at the table, where we eat the dim sum he brought me as payment, and he tells me about his childhood, when his mother would ask him for massages too. That was the first time he'd ever talked about his childhood with me.

* * *

_Ring. Zzzzz. Ring. Zzzzzz._

"H-hello? What time is it?" My eyes squint at the digital clock on my stand. My vision blurred from slumber.

_3:50 a.m_

Who in god's name bothers me this early?

"Sakura." The familiar deep rasp sounds from the other end of the line.

"You need to get here now sweetie."

Father. Immediately I know the urgency of the situation.

"What? Why?"

"Senior Kamatsu has just passed. Your responsibility is here, to the town."

I'd known for a while that I'd have to return to Ikigai to fulfill my duties as heiress. Only I hadn't expected them so soon. I pictured a life of freedom for at least the next twenty years. A life to learn about technology and the world as it advances.

My heart sank. Nonetheless, this was my promise to my father.

"I've bought you train tickets, get here immediately. See you soon, sweetheart."

"Yes father."

Distracted by the news, and more than three fourths of my journey in, I'd remembered someone important. Someone who'd care if I disappeared suddenly. I pulled my phone anxiously from my pocket, quickly typing out a message.

_I had to leave home on an emergency. I can't see you tonight, Sorry Sasuke. Talk soon._

I pressed send. And then send again.

MESSAGE FAILED TO SEND.

But the silence of my home had already taken effect.

* * *

 **A.N/** Wow this ended weirdly dramatic lol I don't know what to say about that. But as you can tell, I've edited the flow of the story. U know, this story is all about forms of communication, and the lack of them too. Hope you like this version too! More chapters coming soooooon. Also there will be more Sakura POVS like this so watch out for her name at the beginning of a new chapter.


End file.
